Phantomhive
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: capitulo 6 up!... aun paso de su boca y sin poder besarla, tan cerca de su piel y sin poder tocarla... me arrepiento de no haber hecho tantas cosas... escucharla, entenderla... apoyarla
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san, aquí estoy de nuevo con un mini Fic… bueno no sé si tan mini… tengo la idea pero no sé cuánto ira a salir, que les cuento… mmmm estoy avanzando en el epilogo de Por Ti… Solo Por ti... sé que me he tardado bastante pero volví a leer el Fic Completo y si que es difícil hacer un epilogo con ese capítulo que puse como final….

En fin mis lectores les traigo una nueva loca idea de preguntas que me hago y quiero probar cosas nuevas XD… ojala les guste

* * *

**PROLOGO **

_Estaba oscuro, tenía miedo, no sé dónde está mi papa y mi mama… lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia, fue la mansión en llamas, Tanaka intento Ayudarme pero lo apuñalaron por la espalda… quiero irme a casa _

_Siento los fríos barrotes a través de mi camisa desgarrada, siento a muchas personas hablando, riéndose, gozando de todo, creo estar en una pequeña celda, pues no puedo pararme ni estirar mis piernas, abrí lentamente los ojos… esta todo oscuro, a mi lado hay más niños esa gente nos esta mirando… esos antifaces se están riendo_

_-Saquen al niño de los Phantomhive – oí desde lejos, sin fuerzas y somnolienta sentí que bruscamente me arrastraban de un brazo Levantándome, enseñándome a todas las personas que allí se encontraban, me recostaron en una mesa que estaba en el centro… mire el techo y comencé a llorar lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas, un hombre se acercaba a mí con un fierro ardiendo, dos personas más me apretaron fuertemente las muñecas y los pies inmovilizándome, rompieron mi camisa y lo único que sentí fue dolor, un insoportable dolor… enterré mis uñas en mis palmas, grite como nunca lo había hecho, llore como hace mucho no lo hacía… ahora aún más inconsciente me volvieron a arrojar a la pequeña jaula quedando completamente tirado en el piso, me patearon, me escupieron, finalmente solo sentí un cálido liquido recorrer mi cabeza al chocar con las frías barras de la celda…_

… _¿Por qué nadie me ayuda, porque no estoy con mi madre o mi padre?… por favor que alguien nos ayude… no quiero morir… quiero irme a mi casa… por favor DIOS!... pero nadie respondería mi llamado… nadie nos ayudara… esa cosa llamada Dios NO EXISTE!- Grite levantándome afirmado de las barras quedando de rodillas mirando a los sujetos afuera manteniendo en alto fierro con el cual me habían marcado dejando al rojo vivo mi costado_

_-vaya, vaya… alguien de aquí me convoco- escuche decir a una voz masculina, pero por falta de fuerzas no fui capaz de ver en qué dirección estaba esa voz _

_-¡el demonio apareció!_

_-no- dijo esa voz _

_-quiero riquezas!_

_-no- menciono de nuevo, de pronto vi cómo se iba acercando, esos ojos, esa forma _

_-vaya así que fuiste tú- dijo mirándome… esos ojos lograron intimidarme… pero si es un demonio_

_-sácame de aquí_

_-cállenlo!- gritaron atrás _

_-elegiste el camino que va directo hacia el infierno, estás dispuesto a dar el pago?_

_-¡quiero poder!... quiero acabar con TODOS LOS QUE NOS HUMILLARON!-le grite con lágrimas en los ojos mirándolo directamente_

_-entonces dime dónde quieres el sello, depende de donde este cuán grande sea su poder _

_-en cualquier lugar está bien _

_-mmmm que te parece en esos ojos- dijo y seguidamente una de sus manos tomo bruscamente mi cabeza tirándola para atrás quemando mi ojo… era como si mi ojo fuese arrancado, quemado lentamente…_

* * *

-Es hora de despertar Bochan- oí una voz masculina… ¿joven?

-Sebastián ¿Qué haces aquí?... y… ¿Tanaka?

-Tanaka vendrá de inmediato Bochan, de todas maneras su baño está preparado

-está bien esperare a Tanaka- le dije mientras él me dejaba el desayuno al lado de mi cama- puedes retirarte

-entendido- susurro saliendo de la habitación, comí lentamente… porque ese sueño de nuevo…

-Bochan, siendo la tardanza

-no te preocupes Viejo, solo ayuda a bañarme- le dije el me ayudo a levantarme y guio hasta el baño, me sumergí lentamente en la bañera

-Bochan- dijo mientras enjabonaba mi espalda- ya pronto cumplirá trece años…

-¿y que con eso?

-hay cosas que puede esconder del mundo pero otras cosas que no se podrán ocultar ni para su mayordomo Sebastián

-claro que sí, mientras tu este conmigo puedo hacerlo

-es difícil

-tonterías – finalice, Tanaka termino de bañarme y luego me ayudo a vestirme, con un traje completamente azul, me ayudo con el parche para mi ojo "perdido", basta decir que Tanaka nunca ha visto como esta mi ojo desde ese día. Después de estar listo me dirigí a la mi oficina después de todo hoy tenía mucho trabajo, pero a los pocos minutos golpearon la puerta

-adelante

-bochan, siento interrumpir… pero su maestro de liderazgo divino ya está listo y lo está esperando

-Tsk- voy en seguida, murmure levantándome, Sebastián delante de mí, me dirigía en donde el maestro se encontraba, esta clase duraba cerca de dos horas y realmente no era muy interesante escuchar a un viejo veterano hablar de liderazgo y mezclarlo con lo divino…. Esto me cansaba más que estar firmando papeles… terminando esta clase me volvía a mi oficina y seguía bajo un montón de papeles

-Bocchan- susurro Sebastián frente a mí mirando de reojo las dos torres de papeles- tiene trabajo pendiente

- necesito azúcar, me duele la cabeza y no tengo ánimos, déjame en paz y dile a Tanaka que vaya a mi habitación

-entendido- dijo saliendo- con pesar me levante, pues no me sentía muy bien, tenía un horrible dolor en mi ¿estomago?, fui a mi habitación y me dirigí al baño.

-¿Bocchan?- oí una voz vieja, escuche pasos en dirección al baño

-quédate en donde estas Tanaka

-¿Qué ocurre Bocchan?

-se está cumpliendo lo que hablamos… hay cosas que no puedo ocultar

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-…. Una clara muestra que tengo que hacer algo- susurre apoyándome en una pared, dejándome caer al piso

* * *

**Fin!**

**Hola! Siglos sin actualizar ni nada… pero e tenido una cantidad inmensa de trabajo y la universidad no me ayuda mucho a tener tiempo libre. Bueno les cuento que esta es una historia que se me ocurrió conversando estupideces con un amigo XD … ojala les guste y tenga buena recepción :3**

**Que les puedo decir de mi Fic mas conocido "Por Ti… Solo por Ti", estoy intentando de darle un pequeño problemita a nuestro querido y adorable Vincent, volviendo locos a sus padres… XD pero no les adelante mas… me he demorado pero creo que valdra la pena**

**Sayo!**

**No olviden comentar, para ver si sigo con esto o no XD**


	2. La muerte de Ciel

arhy92kurosaki: Gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste la historia que será bastante dramática

Angelitho-Negro Gracias por el review! este capítulo espero que te guste, aunque creo que me van a odiar XD solo con el titulo… bueno de todas manera espero que te guste

Akako.231: gracias por tu review y espero honestamente que no te desilusiones por el futuro de este fic

* * *

_Hay cosas que no puedo ocultar_

_-¿Qué le ocurrió?_

_-…. Una clara muestra que tengo que hacer algo- susurre apoyándome en una pared, dejándome caer al piso_

* * *

Capítulo I

La muerte de Ciel

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquello, al menos tenía a Tanaka y el conocía mi condición, son las 10.00 de la mañana, tengo toneladas de papeles que revisar, las muestras de los nuevos juguetes están abajo en la sala esperando mi aprobación, tengo clases de liderazgo divino y no recuerdo que otra estupidez…

-Bocchan- dijo Sebastián entrando con la bandeja de plata en las manos, me la tendió y tome la carta que era de la reina-Bocchan, estos papeles deberían estar firmados

-necesito algo dulce para seguir

-no bocchan, no antes del almuerzo

-mi cerebro no funciona sin azúcar- dije apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, para abrir a carta de la reina, hablaba de una fiesta que haría un marques que apenas había adquirido una pequeña fortuna, el problema es que quería que averiguara de donde saco ese dinero… después de todo ese Marques era joven y ya había estado en la cárcel

-no ha llegado ninguna invitación?

-nada Bocchan

-tendremos que entrar a una fiesta sin ser invitados, ni tampoco nos pueden reconocer

-no cree que sería bueno consultar a Madame Red si ira?- dijo Sebastián, yo solo suspire

-averígualo- susurre

-entendido

Después de unos minutos Sebastián, llego a mi habitación, Madame Red dijo que si asistiría a esa fiesta y venia en camino para acá dejando el mensaje "_por mientras prepárate, disfrázate de una linda señorita… es la única forma en que podrás ir" _

-es una broma ¿verdad?

-realmente si se trata de Madame Red, No lo sé Bocchan

Cerca de una hora después llego Madame Red, la cual se dirigió a mi cuarto enseguida

-Ciel… Sebastián no te dio mi mensaje?

-si me lo dio Madame Red, pero si crees que lo hare estás loca- dije levantándome y mirando por la ventana- ¿le pediste a Sebastián que saliera?- le pregunte, ya que podía ver a Sebastián regañando a Finny por quemar parte del césped

-necesitaba hablar contigo Ciel…. ¿crees que está bien lo que estás haciendo?

-no lo sé… pero ya van muchos años

-el único que lo sabe es Tanaka… ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tu más fiel sirviente

-¿mi más fiel sirviente?... no me hagas reír Madame Red- dije mirándola, ella solo suspiro- cambiando el tema, ¿me ayudaras esta noche?

-que necesitas?- pregunto

-necesito que en un minuto de la fiesta, saques al Marques en donde yo y Sebastián lo esperaremos a fuera

-… pero… el en cuanto te vea saldrá corriendo Ciel

-de eso no te preocupes- suspire… ire a prepararme… por cierto- dije antes de salir- nadie debe saber que vamos juntas

-¿Qué demonios es esto Tanaka? ¬¬

-es la última idea en moda, Bochan, este traje sigue estrechamente la línea del cuerpo del usuario y crea una hermosa silueta en su modelo… creo que le favorece bastante

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- le grite mientras él me ignoraba- me obligo a usar un extraño traje de mujer- te dije que tenía que pasar desapercibido… pero no me refería a esto- dije mientras tomaba… parte del vestido que estaba usando, era un modelo que se ajustaba bastante en unos colores lilas con detalles blancos, Tanaka se dirigió abrir la puerta, ya que la estaban golpeando

-¿está listo?- oí la voz de Madame Red afuera, Tanaka simplemente se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar con Sebastián a su lado

-y bien donde esta Ciel- dijo pasando por mi lado

-¿de verdad quieres molestarme?- le pregunte, ella solo me miro sonriente-… Ciel te ves adorable- dijo abrazándome- bien ya que verifique que estás listo, yo ya me voy, nos vemos allá- dijo saliendo feliz de mi habitación

-Bocchan, ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer esta tarde?

-te lo diré de camino, ¿tú ya estás listo?- le pregunte mirándolo, el muy idiota se mantenía con una mano en su boca- búrlate todo lo que quieras… aunque me vista como chica… no dejo que ser un chico ¬¬

-lo sé Bochan, pero debo decir que se le ve bien

-deja de decir esas estupideces… además nunca me podría convertir en una mujer completa

-el joven amo no necesita ser una mujer ni ninguna otra cosa… en esta y en muchas más ocasiones se verá obligado hacer este tipo de cosas… pero… mejor dicho si fuera a convertirse en mujer podría molestarme mucho- dijo levando mi mentón, provocando que me sonrojara

-qué clase de cosas estás diciendo- le dije quitando su mano, saliendo de mi habitación- es hora de irnos

Salimos de la mansión, el carruaje se dirigía a la dirección en donde la fiesta se realizaría, Sebastián ya estaba al tanto de lo que planeaba, cuando estábamos cerca nos bajamos del carruaje y Sebastián me llevo hasta encontramos en la parte trasera de la mansión de ese hombre

Madame Red haría que el saliera y es donde yo me encontraría con el… pero llevamos esperando más de 30 minutos…

-bochan, alguien salió de la fiesta- dijo mirando, a un hombre que iba saliendo al patio trasero

-¿es el verdad?

-… si

-bien permanece aquí, cualquier cosa simplemente te acercas

-entendido

Fui en dirección a donde él estaba… tomo asiento en una de las bancas… permaneció de esa manera, al intentar acercarme, el se volteo mirándome, sonrió amablemente mostrándome sus ojos… un hermoso color carmín…

* * *

**Sebastián Pov **

Me mantuve mirando por el lugar en el que el joven amo se fue… algo me tenia intranquilo, este lugar se me hacia familiar… me acerque un poco, sin que pudieran notarlo, el joven amo estaba de pie frente a el que permanecía sentado, él le sonrió y se acerco tomándole la mano… besándola, seguramente el joven amo se presento… se mantuvieron hablando, tomaron asiento y continuaron… me era gracioso ver al joven amo de esa manera, hablando tan abiertamente, sonriendo falsamente, al menos al parecer le creyeron su mentira… ese hombre parecía encantado con "la señorita"… estaba aburrido, esto realmente era una estupidez… realmente la reina estaba utilizando al joven amo… no había nada de emoción en lo que estaba haciendo, ese hombre le respondía todas las preguntas… pero aun permanezco con la sensación de que esto fue demasiado fácil… el amo se levanto despidiéndose, el permaneció mirándolo hasta que desapareció

-¿bochan?

-vámonos- dijo, emprendiendo marcha a la salida, ya un poco alejados, lo tome en brazos, para llegar más rápido a la mansión, no comento nada, no dijo nada en todo el camino… ni siquiera quejándose de la estupidez de la misión que le encomendó la reina. Llegamos a la mansión, el camino lentamente hasta la puerta, le di paso abriéndole la puerta

-prepara té… _Sebastián- _dijo sonriendo de manera extraña…

-entendido- le respondí, volteándome en dirección a la cocina… a que venía esa sonrisa al decir mi nombre

-¡BOCHAN!- oí en grito ahogado de Finny, junto a unos gritos de Maylene y Bard, salgo en dirección a la sala… balazos, me apresure en llegar a la sala

-hola Sebastián- una mujer estaba usando el cuerpo del joven amo… atravesado por una espada, me acerque a ella, fijando mi mirada en el inerte amo, ella se alejo provocando que más sangre saliera de su pecho… el cayo en mis brazos muerto…

Esa mujer se acerco a mí, mirándome… burlándose… yo solo me concentraba en quitar la sangre de su rostro

-vamos Sebas, tú no eres así- continuo ella riendo, deje al joven amo recostado en el piso, me acerque a ella… y retrocedió, la alcance, la tome por el cuello- ¿vas a matarme?... ¿a tu esposa?... sabes que te perseguirán… vamos que esperas ¡hazlo!- grito, estaba molesto, mis ojos cambiaron, mi iris se afilo… presione un poco mas su cuello… despedazándolo, haciendo que ella cayera muerta

Finny se acerco llorando al cuerpo del joven amo, esto tiene que ser alguna clase de broma pesada, Maylene sujetaba a Finny, Bard miraba hacia otro lado llorando, Tanaka se arrodillo en el piso acariciando su rostro, me acerque a ellos, tome en brazos al joven amo y lo lleve a su habitación, dejando a los demás sirvientes… solos con su dolor

Prepare el baño, lo desvestí… algo que nunca me permitió… la ve su cuerpo, limpie su sangre, esa herida le había atravesado el corazón…

* * *

Siete años pasaron desde la muerte del joven amo, la señorita Elizabeth cayó en una profunda depresión, Tanaka se mantuvo frio en la sepultura del joven amo, aun se mantiene en la idea de que esa sepultura no era la de su joven señor… pero todos lo vimos… al pasar tres años, me fui de la mansión… en el testamento, menciono que esa mansión quedaría para sus sirvientes así que supongo que Finny, Bard y Maylene aun viven allí… con la falsa esperanza de Tanaka que el aun vivía… intente explicarle que era imposible, sus esperanzas no tenían fundamento… pero aun así se negó

… ahora permanezco en el infierno, todos estos años no me he movido de aquí, ni siquiera para contestar alguna invocación… después de todo no pude protegerlo, así que me mantengo aquí comiendo lo que nos traen los sirvientes de mi padre

-hijo… que haces aquí?- me pregunto, mientras entraba en la habitación llena de cuerpos de demonios, que acaba de devorar

-que quieres Lucifer

-quiero que elijas al humano que desees de las mazmorras

-a tus esclavos?... estás loco?

-bueno, si quieres puedes mirar por lo menos… si sigues devorando demonios me quedare sin sirvientes

Me levante pesadamente, para que me dejara de molestar, las mazmorras del infierno era en donde Lucifer, príncipe de los infiernos, tenía humanos encerrados… para satisfacer sus extraños gustos, dos cancerberos cuidan la entrada, al verme simplemente hacen reverencia y las puertas se abren… un olor putrefacto ahí en ese lugar, al principio hay cadáveres pudriéndose, un poco más adelante hay hombres, que son azotados por mas demonios ni siquiera me detengo a mirar que cosas les están haciendo, el final de las mazmorras están las mujeres, viejas, adultas… ensangrentadas, gritando, llorando… a veces alguna de ellas prefieren matarse a golpes en la pared que aguantar todo lo que les hacen, la ultima celda estaba abierta, me detuve un momento y un demonio estaba golpeando a una muchacha, está al caer sangrando, la tomo de sus azulados cabellos, bastante largos y la pateo en el estomago estrellándola contra la pared

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte

-mi señor- dijo haciendo reverencia- es la más terca de todas, patea y escupe al que se le acerque

-largo- le dije, de alguna manera eso se me hizo gracioso, que una simple mujer patee demonios, el paso a mi lado haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, nunca mirándome a los ojos, me acerque a esa chica que permanecía en el piso, me puse a su altura… quitando su largo cabello del rostro hinchado de tantos golpes recibidos, quito mi mano de su rostro e intento levantarse escupiendo sangre… _que mujer tan orgullosa, _se sentó en el piso suspirando con los ojos cerrados, sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas estaban rasguñadas, pude notar que encima de esa simple camisa que usaba en su espalda habían fuertes latigazos marcados, su cabello sucio caía en su rostro, era bastante largo… abrió lentamente sus ojos mirándome… con unos profundos ojos… _azules…_

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

**Uff cortito pero con mucho contenido, siento haber matado a Ciel! Yo tampoco quería, además Sebas se fue al infierno y me odia ToT…**

**Ojala les guste, tengo toda la idea y no puedo sacármela de la cabeza… dejen sus review si tienen alguna idea que sera bien recibida y su opinión del fic, les gusta, no les gusta, es basura… para poder cambiar mas de alguna cosa ¿ne?**

**Bueno si no hay comentarios, no hay actualización… así que espero sus opiniones para continuar con esto ;)**

**Sayo! **


	3. El misterio de los ojos azules

rin taisho asakura: Gracias! Por tu review de verdad! Me alientan a seguir con esos comentarios, bueno espero y te guste este capi y vamos que las sorpresas no se acaban

SebaCielForever : gracias por tu review y actualice más pronto de lo que quería, pero tenía la idea así que no me quede tranquila hasta sacarla completa, espero y te guste este capi!

Angelitho-Negro : y aki esta la conti! Espero y te guste y vuelvas a dejar un comentario de que te pareció

* * *

_Bueno vamos con el capi nuevo… no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar esta historia_

* * *

_Que mujer tan orgullosa, _se sentó en el piso suspirando con los ojos cerrados, sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas estaban rasguñadas, pude notar que encima de esa simple camisa que usaba en su espalda habían fuertes latigazos marcados, su cabello sucio caía en su rostro, era bastante largo… abrió lentamente sus ojos mirándome… con unos profundos ojos… _azules…_

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_La misteriosa chica de ojos azules_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-….

-¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-….

No importaba lo que le preguntara, ella no contestaba… mantenía la mirada baja en ningún momento me miro y eso que tenía mi forma humana

-vaya, no creí que te interesaras por ella- dijo Lucifer en la entrada-… pero lamento informarte que esa muchachita es mía

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte levantándome, el solo sonrió irónico, se acerco a la chica y tomándola de su cabello la levanto, sujetándola bruscamente de su cintura

-¿Por qué no te presentas, tú misma?- le pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella, pasando su lengua por su rostro ensangrentado, ella frunció el seño y lo escupió… error… él la lanzo de su cabello contra el otro extremo de la celda- conociste alguna vez a alguien tan orgulloso- comento- la han golpeado, azotado y humillado y ni aun así se doblega

-ahora entiendo tu interés… que un simple humano no se doblegue ante ti… debe ser humillante- le dije molestándolo

-no te quieras pasar de listo… pero dime, puedes sentir si alma- dijo mirándola, a ella que aun permanecía en el piso- dime si no se te hace agua la boca

-ahora tiene sentido que la golpeen tanto, lamen su sangre

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?, compórtate como un demonio y pruébala también o estuviste mucho tiempo con los humanos, _Sebastián Michaelis- _dijo Lucifer_ y _pude notar como ella levantaba levemente su cabeza del frio piso

-claro que no… además solo fue una pérdida de tiempo

-bueno si tu lo dices- dijo caminando a la salida- te la dejo un rato… aunque debo decir que está prohibido tocarla- comento saliendo finalmente de la celda, la mire unos momentos, para luego acercarme a ella

-ven- la tome de uno de sus brazos levantándola, su cuerpo realmente estaba en un estado horrible, la camisa que usaba era pequeña, por lo que sus piernas se veían claramente rasgadas, golpeadas y llena de moretones, la senté en lo que parecía ser en donde ella dormía, después de todo solo era una roca plana, salí unos segundos de la celda pidiendo a uno de los demonios agua y un paño limpio, el cual no se demoro más de 2 minutos, limpie su rostro y sus manos, demostrando que debajo de los golpes y moretones, había un rostro de piel tersa y blanca… sin duda era bella

-sabes que Lucifer puede matarte, si no haces lo que él quiera

-…..

-permíteme limpiar tu espalda- ella agacho el rostro suspirando, ella se volteo quedando con los pies a otro lado de su "cama" y desabotono los botones de su camisa, esta no se deslizo por sus maltratados brazos, estaba pegada a su espalda ensangrentada, los azotes que tenía era bastante profundos, algunos ya cicatrizando, con la sangre seca alrededor, otras recién hechos, aun palpitantes en su espalda…

-algo debiste haber hecho para que te tengan aquí y te maltraten de esa manera

-… - suspire al no obtener respuesta, continué limpiando e intentando desinfectar sus heridas, en cualquier momento moriría- por- porque me ayudas- pregunto sorprendiéndome, su voz se me hacia familiar, pude notar un gran cansancio en su voz a punto de quebrarse

-no te estoy ayudando, si Lucifer esta encaprichado contigo, no te soltara, además es desagradable ver cómo te tienen- dije mirando alrededor, era un calabozo oscuro, no entraba nada de luz, a parte del fuego que había en los pasillos iluminando, era un tosco lugar, cerrado… le puse otra camisa que también pedí que me trajeran…y su cuerpo estaba en los puros huesos, pude ver sus costillas, los huesos de sus manos, su rostro y su columna pegada a la piel, le ayude con la camisa, aun de espaldas, se la abotono y me miro

-gracias- susurro sentándose frente a mí, nunca mirándome a los ojos

-ya te dije que no te estaba ayudando – dije levantándome… ¿acaso comenzaría a llorar?... pero mi pensamiento fue erróneo, ella solo suspiro con gran pesar… seguramente dándose fuerzas a si misma… _no había conocido a alguien tan orgullosa, ni tan terca… a excepción de Ciel _– nos vemos- dije saliendo finalmente de la celda

-¿la curaste?- me pregunto Lucifer, al llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras, ahí estaba el de pie acariciando y mirando a uno de los perros

-si- dije mirándolo- si la quieres muerta, mátala… sino la curare cada vez que le hagas algo

-… definitivamente pasaste mucho tiempo con los humanos, a pesar de que tu esposa haya matado a tu contratista… te dedicaste a perder el tiempo Raven… obvio no olvidando que también la mataste… el demonio más hermoso que existió se convirtió en tu esposa, para que solo tú la tocaras y cuando ella te quiere recuperar la matas… que cruel eres

-es mí tiempo el que gaste, no el tuyo… y tu también disfrutabas de ella ¿no es así?- dije finalizando la conversación, saliendo de ese lugar

* * *

Paso una semana desde que vi a esa chica en las mazmorras, no sé si estará viva, agonizante… muerta… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos azules, los que me recordaban… a ese mocoso malcriado

-Mi señor- dijo uno de los sirvientes de Lucifer en mi puerta- el amo lo espera esta tarde

-largo- le dije e instantáneamente se fue

Un par de horas más tarde fui en donde estaba Lucifer, extrañamente habían muchos demonios reunidos, y el sentado en su gran trono de oro

-al fin decidiste aparecer- me dijo, provocando que todos voltearan a verme y hacer reverencia, me acerque un poco, alzando una ceja

-¿que estas tratando de hacer?

-si sobrevive será tuya… si quieres aun a pesar de escucharla- comento sonriendo- tráiganla- dijo alzando la voz, dos demonios traían a la chica de ojos azules, arrastrándola por sus brazos… ¿acaso estaba inconsciente? Ellos la lanzaron hacia nosotros, Lucifer se levanto de su trono- despiértenla- ordeno, un demonio se acerco con agua y se la tiro en el rostro, ella despertó asustada, grito tapándose los ojos… no estaba acostumbrada a tanta luz, por lo que sus ojos se dañarían… una vez acostumbrada a la luz bajo los brazos y miro a su alrededor, asustada

-al fin despiertas- dijo Lucifer sentado- levántenla- los mismos demonios que la trajeron la levantaron sonriendo, uno de ellos tenía el rostro rasguñado, seguramente ella se los hizo- bien jovencita, dime… dinos a todos por que estas aquí- ella solo lo miro con rencor negándose a contestar

-púdrete- le contesto

-recuerda que hablamos hace dos días… sino lo haces… sabes perfectamente lo que te pasara- dijo llegando a ella, quedando frente a frente, ella era bastante alta, así que solo se inclino un poco para mirar a Lucifer a la cara- ¿quieres que yo lo diga?

-… sé que no lo harás- le dijo ella, el se molesto, nadie le había sostenido la mirada de esa forma, nadie le había hablado de esa forma, el levanto su mano y la golpeo dejándola en el suelo

-hagan con ella lo que quieran- le dijo a los demonios presentes

-no dijiste que seria para mí- le pregunte sonriendo

-no me molestes- dijo realmente molesto, marchándose del lugar, pude ver como los demonios encargados de las mazmorras la llevaban arrastrando de su cabello, ella zapateaba e intentaba soltarse de su agarre…

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana fui a las mazmorras, todos los demonios allí se reían maquiavélicamente, al verme, hicieron reverencia y se retiraron, me dirigí a la ultima celda, estaba más oscuro de lo normal, no estaba en su "cama", rodé la vista por el lugar y en una esquina estaba ella… sentada en el piso, abrazando sus frágiles piernas, con su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas, me acerque un poco y ella se altero, su cuerpo temblaba entero, quede a su altura, puse mi mano en su hombro, ella solo escondió mas su cabeza, sin mirar y comenzó a temblar mas

-tranquila, no te hare nada- le susurre ella, levanto la cabeza, sangre caía de su frente, sus labios estaban rotos, un ojo estaba morado, su rostro rasgado- ven- le dije levantándome tendiéndole mi mano, ella dudo, pero finalmente la tomo, débilmente se levanto apoyándose en mi mano… la camisa que le había puesto anteriormente estaba rasgada, sucia, baje mi vista mirando ese débil cuerpo… sangre caía por sus piernas… ella bajo la vista al notar que me había dado cuenta, aun temblaba, sus piernas no se sostenían

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento- susurro mirándome, lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos, gruesas lagrimas de dolor y humillación- ya no lo puedo soportar, ya no quiero llorar, ya no quiero sufrir… ya no quiero vivir- exclamo desesperada, cayendo nuevamente al piso, con sus huesudas manos se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar

-mi señor… el amo quiere verla- dijo un demonio en la puerta de la celda

- llévenla- les dije- el que se atreva a dañarla de nuevo- comente pasando a su lado- lo mandare a los más profundo de este infierno

-… si mi señor- dijo en reverencia, salí de las mazmorras, hundido en mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué_ me decía lo siento? _Llegue donde estaba Lucifer, nuevamente sentado en su trono, rodeado de demonios, atrás de mí, no muy lejos venia un demonio con ella trayéndola con cuidado, al no poder mantenerse en pie el demonio la tuvo que afirmar de su cintura

-así que ahora hablaras- le pregunto Lucifer, mientras ella con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban luchaba por permanecer de pie… temblando

-dime ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-… 7 años- susurro… _¿7 años?... esto no me estaba gustando…_

-¿Por qué te encerré?- pregunto sonriendo

-por-por engañar a un demonio- dijo nuevamente con la mirada en el piso

-ohh interesante, ¿no Raven?- me pregunto, eso no podía ser cierto, me estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto

-dime tu nombre jovencita

-….

- ¡dímelo!- grito esta vez levantándose… ella no contesto, el se dirigió a ella y la abofeteo, dejándola en el piso, con sangre saliendo de su boca- dímelo- volvió a decir, ella intento levantar el rostro, se apoyo en su brazo mirando a Lucifer

-Ciel…. Ciel Phantomhive- dijo con voz apagada, Lucifer sonrió, ella me miro "_Ciel Phantomhive", retumbaba en mi cabeza… eso no podía ser cierto, lo vi morir, tuve su cuerpo en mis manos… y Ciel era un hombre… mi joven amo era un varón_

-tu rostro me dice, Raven que no acabas de entender todo, déjame contarte… recuerdas la misión que tuviste con tu contratista de averiguar sobre un Marques, bueno esa orden le di a la reina que se las encomendara a ustedes, yo sabía que tu contratista te estaba engañando… se estaba haciendo pasar por un hombre… solo tres personas lo sabían, el otro mayordomo ¿Tanaka, era su nombre?, su tía Angelina y Frances, su tía también, cuando ella dejo que el "marques" besara su mano, se produjo el cambio, un cuerpo de un pequeño, transformado y amoldado a lo que era tu contratista el cual tu esposa mato esa misma tarde… mientras que el verdadero joven amo estaba en el infierno pagando sus mentiras

-¿qué hiciste con el contrato que tenía?- le pregunte molesto

-lo rompí- contesto simplemente, volví mi mirada a ella, estaba poniéndose de pie- pero ahí la tienes… toda tuya- dijo mirándome sonriendo… se había levantado, al verme acércame, suspiro con resignación… estábamos frente a frente, tres años le creí como idiota… Tanaka lo sabía y no lo dijo… ahora entiendo su esperanza de encontrarla viva… en un rápido movimiento la levante de su cuello, presionándolo… un poco mas de fuerza y destruiría su frágil cuello… al comenzar a ahogarse sonrió y cerro lo ojos… _esperando su muerte…._

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

**Bueno y díganme con qué cara quedaron?... les gusto? No les gusto? Se lo esperaban o no vamos dejen sus comentarios para ver como sigue esto ;)**


	4. Contrato

Angelitho-Negro: tendrás que comenzar a leer para saber si la mato… pero te advierto que continuaran más adelante las intrigas!... espero y te guste este capi, gracias por tu review y por cierto siempre me animan

FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaeli s: bueno en esta historia veremos si Ciel fue el amo que mas amo Sebastián XD… a mi también me dio pena todo lo que tuvo que sufrir la pobre Ciel ToT, además Lemon mmmm aun no estoy segura si abra, pero tendré en mente la idea

Bakaa-chan: de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado la versión femenoina de Ciel, se que a varios no les gusta, a mi también se me hacia incomodo… pero de alguna forma encuentro que es mas divertido hacerla de mujer XD, por cierto me encantan tus historias de Kuro XD

arhy92kurosaki : realmente es confuso, si Ciel siempre fue una niña :), engaño a Sebas y recibió un castigo ToT gracias por tus ánimos y espero que te siga gustando y sigas comentando :D

Guest: espero te sigas emocionando igual yo también estoy muy emocionada hasta yo me sorprendo con algunas cosas XD, gracias por tus review y espero te guste este capi!

* * *

_Ahora entiendo su esperanza de encontrarla viva… en un rápido movimiento la levante de su cuello, presionándolo… un poco mas de fuerza y destruiría su frágil cuello… al comenzar a ahogarse sonrió y cerro lo ojos… esperando su muerte…._

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

* * *

_Contrato_

Una vez inconsciente la deje caer pesadamente en el piso, los demonios que la trajeron estaban cerca, por lo que solo volteándome y con un movimiento de mis manos corte sus cabezas, provocando que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro

-¿no la vas a matar?... tan apegado estas a esa alma- comento finalmente, no le conteste nada, la tome en brazos, ahora incluso es más liviana que antes, mire su cuello y se podían notar las marcas rojizas de mis dedos…

Salimos del infierno y la lleve a la que era hace 7 años su mansión, realmente nada había cambiado, al parecer Finny ha hecho un buen trabajo en el jardín, pensé caminando a la entrada de la mansión, estaba atardeciendo y las nubes ocultaban completamente el manto nocturno, al llegar a la puerta podía escuchar gritos de Maylene y Bard, abrí la puerta lentamente y los 4 sirvientes llegaron… me miraron sorprendidos

-Se-Sebastián-san- susurro Maylene, todos mirando curiosos y asustados a la sucia chica que traía inconsciente en mis brazos, Tanaka se acerco lentamente, toco su cabello y miro su rostro sorprendido

-llevare a la _Joven ama _a su cuarto- dije seriamente pasando entre ellos

-¿joven ama?- pregunto Bard confundido

-estoy seguro que Tanaka-san les explicara- comente molesto, subiendo las escaleras, al entrar a su habitación, realmente me sorprendió que todo estuviera exactamente igual a como era antes, la recosté en el sofá que estaba en un lado de la habitación, para preparar el baño… unos minutos después la lleve allí y quite la andrajosa camisa… le hará bien el agua tibia, la senté en la bañera provocando que ella despertara asustada… miro a su alrededor, dirigió su vista hacia mí y se tranquilizo bajando la mirada… se mantuvo en silencio mientras intentaba limpiar su cuerpo, su respiración era pausada… cansada

-¿Por qué no me mataste?- pregunto con voz débil

-no me sirves de nada muerta… aunque gracias a ti, tuve una gran humillación pública- le conteste molesto, continuando con mi tarea.

Su espalda, realmente era imposible intentar curar cada una de sus heridas… varias estaban infectadas dando una horrible visión, una vez limpia, le tendí la mano para que se levantara, ella permaneció sentada abrazando sus piernas… cerrando sus ojos… de seguro está agotada y es la primera vez en 7 años que puede estar tranquila

-¿piensas dormir ahí?- le pregunte, ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos… no claro que no estaba durmiendo… estaba agonizando, le ayude a levantarse, asustándola, cuando la tome de la cintura, con las fuerzas que tenia se afirmo de mis brazos, al intentar levantarla, sus piernas no resistían su peso y se doblaban instantáneamente cuando intentaba mantenerse de pie… ella suspiro triste apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho… la volví a tomar en brazos para llevarla a la cama, cerré sus heridas y le puse las vendas en sus piernas, abdomen, espalda, pecho y en su cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, busque uno de sus pijamas y le ayude a ponérselo, al fin estaba en su cama dormitando

-adelante- respondí cuando tocaron la puerta, ella abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando a la puerta, mientras Tanaka y los demás entraban

-joven ama- susurro Tanaka sonriendo acercándose a ella al igual que los demás

-deberían dejarla descansar- dije mirándolos

-un momento- dijo ella mirándolos- …siento, que supieran la verdad así… siempre fui una mujer, pero para evitar que la reputación de la familia mis padres escondieron mi verdadero yo… a mi no me molestaba, como varón era escuchado y tomado en cuenta… como mujer termine así, los únicos que sabían de mi condición era Tanaka, mis padres, Madame Red y la Tía Frances… ahora creo que debí habérselos dicho a ustedes

-si lo hubiese dicho, esto no abría pasado… si Tanaka-san lo hubiese sabido cuando fingieron tu muerte, te abría sacado antes de donde estabas- le dije frunciendo el ceño, asustando a los tres inútiles sirvientes presentes

- fue una orden que yo le di, Sebastián… una orden absoluta que debería cumplir pasara lo que pasara- dijo mientras sus ojos ya no resistían mas y cerraban mas continuamente y le costaba más abrirlos

-joven ama… no se preocupe… nosotros continuamos trabajando para usted, siendo sus fieles sirvientes… ahora solo concéntrese en recuperarse- dijo Bard apoyado por los demás, ella sonrió irónica y termino por cerrar los ojos

Los demás sirvientes salieron, entristecidos… yo me quede en la habitación mirando como si respiración era débil… su pecho apenas y era capaz de inflarse, sus respiraciones eran profundos suspiros… _ella no lo resistirá… de seguro morirá, _eso pienso, como no me di cuenta antes de todo esto… salí de la habitación ya era bastante tarde, solo queda esperar

-Sebastián-san- susurro Tanaka llegando a la cocina, permanecí en la misma posición sin mirarlo, sentado mirando el techo-gracias, gracias por salvar de nuevo a la señorita

-¿salvar?- pregunte- Tanaka- san, estoy seguro que ella habría preferido morir aquella vez

-tantas veces quise decírselo Sebastián-san… eras el fiel mayordomo de la señorita… pero como orden absoluta del amo y después de ella… no pude

-… si supieras por todo lo que paso estos 7 años, estoy seguro que no habrías dudado en decírmelo para sacarla de allí- le dije levantándome, el solo bajo la cabeza- faltan un par de horas para que amanezca, Tanaka-san podría avisarle a Madame Red y La Marquesa… que la señorita ya esta devuelta

-¿estará bien?

-… ella de seguro morirá… pero quiero que todos la vean- dije finalmente preparando lo que ella comería, para evitar lo inevitable.

Fui a la habitación con la comida, ella estaba respirando más lentamente, abrí las cortinas mostrando una fuerte tormenta

-es hora de despertar- dije acercándome a ella, la cual no reacciono, volví a insistir un poco más fuerte y abrió sus ojos, sin brillo, cansados, la ayude a sentarse en la cama

-Sebastián-san, visitas- dijo Maylene desde la puerta entreabierta

-pasa- le dije, ella entro tímidamente- dale de comer- ella se sorprendió y se acerco a mi lado- no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para sostener el servicio, haz que coma todo, ¿entendido?

-s-si- dijo nerviosa, salí de la habitación para atender a los recién llegados

* * *

**Ciel POV**

El estaba realmente molesto, salió de la habitación a atender a las visitas, Maylene se acerco a mi lado, tomo el plato de comida que Sebastián había dejado

-Joven ama, debe comer- dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama, la mire cansada, recibiendo la primera cucharada de lo que se había preparado

-¿Quién vino?-pregunte débilmente

-… Madame Red y la señora Frances con la Señorita Elizabeth- respondió- ellas estaban muy triste Joven ama

-…- continúe comiendo con la ayuda de Maylene, mis brazos pesaban demasiado como para levantarlos, mis piernas no podía moverlas, sentía que estaba delgada, aun me ardían las heridas

-me alegra mucho que este a salvo- dijo Maylene mirándome… podía sentir su mirada… pero después de mucho tiempo alguien me miraba sin lastima

-… ¿Cómo mujer?

-mujer u hombre, eso no nos importa… estamos felices de que la Joven ama este de nuevo con nosotros- dijo sonriendo, termine de comer lo que Sebastián había traído, después Maylene e retiro llevando con ella el carrito de la comida, permanecí como Sebastián me había dejado… después de todo ni siquiera podía recostarme… no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo, suspire pesadamente hasta que sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta

-adelante- susurre, Sebastián abrió la puerta y detrás de él entraron las "visitas"… las que me miraron sorprendidas

-al fin dejaste crecer tu cabello- dijo Madame Red, con lagrimas en los ojos sonriendo amargamente

-no porque yo quise- les dije… se sorprendieron por mi tono de voz, Lizzy no reprimía sus lagrimas

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto tía Frances

-de seguro como me veo

-¿puedo revisarte Ciel?- pregunto Madame Red

-…-baje la vista- ¿desde cuándo me preguntas eso?

-hay que cambiarle las vendas Madame Red- dijo Sebastián

-te molesta si lo hago yo- le dijo, el no respondió y salió de la habitación con la tía y Lizzy- bien déjame ayudarte, dijo quitando el plumón y las sabanas de encima, dejando a la vista mis vendadas piernas- quítate la pijama- me dijo- yo solo baje la mirada

-no puedo Madame Red… apenas y puedo levantar mis brazos- le dije con la mirada baja

-… no importa yo te ayudare- dijo moviendo mis piernas hacia un lado de la cama, levantando mi pijama, dejándome solo con las vendas que Sebastián había dejado… ella temblaba, y retenía las lagrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir… quito delicadamente las vendas, vio y examino cada una de mis heridas, me volvió a vendar en completo silencio, me ayudo a recostarme nuevamente me dio un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada

* * *

**Sebastián Pov **

Mientras servía el té a la Marquesa y la señorita Elizabeth, que estaban en completo, bajo a la sala Madame Red, sentándose frente a ellas, aceptando la taza de té que le ofrecía

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto la Marqueza, ella no contesto y miro a la señorita Elizabeth, ella entendió el mensaje y se levanto

-¿puedo ir a verla?- pregunto, Madame Red asintió y ella se dirijo a la habitación me dispuse a seguirla pero Madame me detuvo _"quiero que escuches" _dijo

-esta deshidratada, en extremad delgadez… sus heridas fueron provocadas, golpes… latigazos en su espalda

-¿latigazos?

-… si, en su espalda aun hay heridas abiertas… un poco mas y le sacaban la carne del hueso

-¿lo superara?

-no lo sé… ¿Qué crees tú Sebastián?- pregunto suspirando

-… estoy igual de inseguro que usted Madame

-ella es fuerte y obstinada

-aunque sobreviva Frances… le costara salir adelante- dijo mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-… ¿a qué te refieres?

-… abusaron de ella- dijo con un hilito de voz- no sé de cuentas maneras pero lo hicieron- dijo ocultando su rostro en sus manos, la marquesa me miro sorprendida, yo solo baje la mirada, después de todo que abusen de una joven dama… es lo más bajo que se puede caer

* * *

**Ciel Pov **

-¿con ese rostro te haces llamar una dama?- le dije a Lizzy, hace unos momentos había llegado a mi habitación sentándose a un lado de mi cama

-… ¿Te extrañe mucho Ciel?- susurro

- yo también Lizzy

-al menos ahora gracias a Sebastián estas bien- dijo a lo que yo suspire

-él… Sebastián estaba molesto- dije mirando el techo suspirando

-… después de todo el nunca supo que eras una mujer… pero te salvo de nuevo y tu ojo ya está bien- me dijo sonriendo, _mi ojo, había olvidado por completo ese detalle… el contrato que tenía con Sebastián se había roto por culpa de Lucifer _

A la hora del almuerzo entro Sebastián a la habitación con el carrito de la comida, era extraño… esa comida no tenía ningún sabor, pero aun así me satisfacía por completo y se sentía bien, las visitas se fueron después de la comida, cada una se despidió, dejando en claro que volverían… el resto de la tarde dormí hasta que Sebastián entro nuevamente con la comida… esta vez mis parpados realmente estaban pesados, me dolían las piernas pero no tenia las fuerzas para quejarme, al parecer Sebastián lo noto y me destapo… dejándome aun recostada

-son calambres- oí su voz, masajeo unos momentos mis `piernas y me ayudo a sentarme un poco menos adolorida, me ayudo a comer, al terminar se levanto dispuesto a retirarse

-Sebastián- susurre, el se detuvo sin voltearse a mirarme- ¿nuestro contrato realmente se rompió?

-si- respondió secamente, intentando marcharse de nuevo

-espera… podemos hacer otro contrato- se volteo un poco mirándome, recorriéndome entera

-no- dijo marchándose finalmente, permanecí sentada en la cama, moví las sabanas para intentar levantarme pero en cuanto lo intente caí al piso… no puedo ni siquiera sostenerme en pie… esos malditos me humillaron, me golpearon… abusaron… solo por ser mujer, apreté mis puños con fuerza

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer?- levante la cabeza sorprendida, no escuche a nadie entrar, vi unos zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados… no me importa que me vea así, ya me ha visto en maneras más humillantes, me tomo de la cintura intentando levantarme…

Desperté en mi cama, el seguía a mi lado

-quiero hacer un contrato Sebastián… este no te tomara más de un año

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?

-… matar a los primeros humanos que abusaron de mi…

-¿Qué hay de los demonios?-pregunto, yo solo suspire…

-son muchos y no vi la cara de todos- le dije en un susurro- pero no sobreviviré ¿verdad?- mi respiración se estaba haciendo irregular, me dolía el pecho… sentía que estallaría, me aferre a las sabanas

-… de seguro morirás esta noche- dijo mirándome, evite el contacto con sus ojos, lo último que pude notar era como Sebastián mordía su muñeca, haciendo que cayera sangre de sus labios, se acerco a mi sentándose en mi cama, dos de sus dedos abrieron mi boca haciendo que él se acercara… mas y mas… lo último que sentí fue la boca de Sebastián abierta sobre la mía… un espeso liquido se agolpo en mi boca, Sebastián sostenía mi cabeza… no podía respirar, estaba obligada… _a tragar ese espeso y dulce liquido_

* * *

_**FIN DEL CAPI!**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado… y puedan dejar un comentario para ver si cambio un poco la trama o no… pero me han dejado muy buenos reviews que me animan a continuar esta idea XD **_

_**Desde el próximo capítulo notaremos a una Ciel un tanto más vengativa y humillada… matara a solo 8 personas para que el nuevo contrato finalice y continúen las sorpresas XD **_

_**Bueno esperando una buena acogida y que les haya gustado **_

_**Nos leemos ¡! Hasta el prosimo capi!**_

_**Sayo! **_


	5. De Joven amo a Joven ama

FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaeli s: yo también quiero la sangre de Sebastián *¬* bueno ojala te guste este capi que esta un poco mas relajado de tanto drama… aunque al final vemos a Ciel un pokito mala XD

rin taisho asakura: me alegra que te hayan gustado los demás capi y obvio espero que te guste este

Bakaa-chan: realmente hasta a mi me sorprendió que Madame Red lo dijera así XD; me sorprende y eso que lo escribo Si más adelante notaremos como Sebastián realmente siente algo por Ciel y viceversa pero no la tendrán fácil para su final feliz y esperando que te guste este capi te dejo leer

XDarhy92kurosaki: bueno vas a tener que leer el capítulo para saber si la salvo de verdad XD y gracias por el ánimo ToT de verdad me hace falta por que la inspiración me deja a cada rato

Angelitho-Negro: jajajaj nop no morirá… todavía… creo XD bueno ojala te guste este capitulo y quedes aun mas emocionada XD

1995: aquí esta la conti espero y te guste y puedas dejar tu opinión del capitulo XD

* * *

Bueno y como siempre se les agradece dejar un review XD

* * *

_Dos de sus dedos abrieron mi boca haciendo que él se acercara… mas y mas… lo último que sentí fue la boca de Sebastián abierta sobre la mía… un espeso liquido se agolpo en mi boca, Sebastián sostenía mi cabeza… no podía respirar, estaba obligada…__**a tragar ese espeso y dulce liquido… que era su sangre**_

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_De Joven amo a Joven ama_

* * *

_Sebastián Pov_

Ella se sorprendió por mi acto y trago duramente mi sangre… esa era la única manera de salvarla, de lo contrario moriría, al ya no quedar nada en su boca, suspiro contra mis labios cayendo rendida en un profundo sueño, la deje unos momentos en la cama para buscar con que abrigarla, tome uno de sus abrigos… pero todo le quedaba pequeño, tendría que llamar a Nina, termine por abrigarla con mi chaqueta la tome en brazos y la saque de la habitación

-Sebastián-san- susurro Tanaka sorprendido al verme con ella en brazos

-no se preocupe Tanaka-san la traeré en una semana… completamente sana, por favor comuníquese con Nina y que este atenta a mi llamado- le comente antes de salir completamente de la mansión principal

La lleve a la mansión del campo y la recosté en el sofá, encendí la chimenea, hasta que pude sentir el olor de su sangre, me acerque a ella y abrí los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba, se estaba formando el símbolo del contrato, de sus orillas salía sangre… la limpie con una toalla húmeda y ahí estaba tal cual como estuvo alguna vez en su ojo, la lleve a su habitación, hace mucho que no veníamos a esta mansión, pero los sirvientes que se contratan semanalmente hacen un buen trabajo, esta todo limpio, la habitación es completamente de color azul, incluso las ropas de su cama, uno que otro mueble y una pequeña mesa de noche, la recosté y le quite las vendas, las heridas ya había cicatrizado por completo, no podría borrar todas esas marcas, pero servirá, la deje dormir y me retire de la habitación para preparar las cosas de mañana.

_Ciel Pov_

Pase mis manos por la almohada volteándome, me sentía muy bien… demasiado bien para ser cierto, siento una luz pesada aun por encima de mis parpados, pero no me molesta por lo que suspiro y sigo durmiendo boca abajo

-ya va siendo hora de que despiertes- oí una voz divertida, ¿_se estaba burlando de mi?_... un segundo esa era la voz de Sebastián, abrí mis ojos sentándome rápidamente, mire mis manos… después de todo sabia que él estaba a mi lado… mis manos ya no estaban resecas, tenían mi color natural y no estaban huesudas como las vi ayer…mire a Sebastián sorprendida pero el solo me sonrió con burla, quite las sabanas de mi cuerpo y mis piernas también estaban mejor, casi sin cicatrices y absolutamente bien formadas, me levante y me puse frente al espejo… mi rostro estaba blanco, pero era por el tono de mi piel, mi cabello suelto llegaba hasta mas debajo de mi cintura, estaba delgada pero no en los huesos. Vi a Sebastián se acercándose a mí por el reflejo del espejo, puso su mano en su barbilla… como pensando… pensando pero aun así me puso nervioso, digo nerviosa, me volví a mirar en el espejo, mi camisa estaba entre abierta… en mi pecho estaba ese sello del contrato… no pude evitar sonrojarme… no me había visto en un espejo desde que estaba encerrada… _mi pecho había crecido bastante_, mis rasgos eran bastantes femeninos

-dime- dijo por fin Sebastián- ¿Cómo habrías seguido escondiendo que eras una mujer?

-… pues con el cabello corto y fajada- le respondí, _está tratando de molestarme _

-¿Qué habrías hecho con esta linda cara?- dijo tomando mi mentón levantándolo para quedar frente a él, inmediatamente baje la mirada- desde que te saque de ese lugar no me has mirado a los ojos… te di otra oportunidad de cobrar venganza… compórtate como un amo y no un niña asustada

-no estoy asustada- dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi mentón y me dirigía al baño- solo quiero matar pronto… además ¿Por qué no está listo mi baño?- dije mirando la bañera que estaba vacía… pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bañera estaba llena de agua con burbujas

-no creí que quisieras que yo te diera tu baño _My Lady_

-tú lo dijiste, soy tu ama ¿no?... tu compórtate como tal- dije intentando no perder el control por cómo me había llamado y dejando caer la camisa que tenía puesta

-… como digas- dijo tendiéndome su mano, ayudándome a sumergirme en el agua… no sentía ninguna clase de dolor… realmente la sangre de Sebastián me curo de esta manera…_ la sangre de Sebastián… era muy dulce, absolutamente deliciosa… de solo pensar se me hace agua la boca_- pensé no pudiendo evitar saborearme

-¿ocurre algo Joven ama?- pregunto pero yo solo mire su cuello, me deslice por la bañera mientras Sebastián lavaba una de mis piernas… pero había mucho jaboncillo por lo que me resbale y me sumergí por completo

-ahhh- grite respirando agitadamente abrazada a una de las orillas de la bañera

-¿a qué estás jugando?

-solo me resbale… además ¿Por qué estamos en la mansión del campo?

- no podíamos permanecer en la mansión con los demás… sospecharían de tu rápida recuperación y solo tenemos una semana- dijo suspirando

-ya estoy bien… podemos volver

-claro que no, contando con que no tienes nada de ropa, como harás para que todos sepan que estas viva sin alarmarlos

-alguna vez hubo el rumor de que los Phantomhive tuvieron mellizos, rumor que difundió mi padre para que cuando llegara el tiempo yo pudiera salir como mujer, solo podemos argumentar que mi hermano el conde Phantomhive Murió hace 7 años y tu como su mayordomo preparaste a su hermana para que pudiera salir a flote la familia

-¿quieres que te convierta en una dama en una semana?

-no puede ser tan difícil- dije levantándome

-debes dejar ese sucio lenguaje, dejar de comer tantos dulces, dejar de ser tan caprichosa, cambiar esa actitud cínica por una mas afable de señorita… sería más fácil que volvieras a nacer

-¿estás intentando burlarte de mí?- le pregunte mientras pasaba la toalla por mis hombros

-no lo estoy intentando… además yo no digo mentiras… comes demasiado, mientes demasiado, tienes un sucio lenguaje y no eres una dama en lo absoluto…

-de verdad no tengo ningún punto a favor

-la verdad si- dijo secando mi espalda- tu cuerpo- susurro en mi oído, me sonroje y me voltee

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-al fin me miras a los ojos- dijo sonriendo yo inmediatamente desvié la mirada, me puse una camisa de Sebastián después de todo era lo único que podía usar, todo lo demás me quedaba muy pequeño, me sirvió mi desayuno en el comedor

-Siéntate derecha- dijo a mi lado- solo tenemos una semana para convertirte en un señorita- dijo pasando la varilla que tenía en sus manos por mi rostro, me senté derecha de mala gana- quita los codos de la mesa, recuerda como usa la servilleta una dama, el servicio y no levantes los platos

-vete al demonio… tengo hambre- le dije molesta cortando con el tenedor el pastel, para ponerlo en mi boca

-deja ese sucio lenguaje

* * *

_Sebastián Pov_

-deja ese sucio lenguaje- le dije golpeando la mesa con la varilla que tenía- y come con mas delicadeza- realmente era todo un hombre, no puedo creer que tenga una semana para convertirla en una señorita, aunque… _no entiendo porque me alegra que vuelva a ser como antes… _

-bien- dijo terminando el pastel del plato- y ahora que venga el desayuno

-ese era el desayuno ¬¬

-me quieres matar de hambre… además sabes perfectamente con cuanta azúcar funciona mi cerebro- ignore ese comentario y fui a buscar lo que encontré anoche, ella se levanto y me siguió a la sala

-comenzaremos con esto- le dije… ella me miro con horror

-es una broma verdad- me dijo retrocediendo, yo solo suspire y me acerque a ella, la que intento escapar pero la tome de un brazo y la afirme con mis manos- no quiero Sebastián… cualquier cosa menos eso… es horrible

-no es tan horrible una vez que te acostumbras- le dije acomodándola

-vamos Sebastián podríamos empezar por otra cosa- dijo mientras intentaba huir, la tome de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba arreglarla, termino pasando sus brazos por mi cuello en el cual termino suspirando, pero aun así seguía intentando escapar, decidí llevarla a la habitación allí no podría huir pero en el camino se aferro a uno de los candelabros

-vamos Sebastián no estoy preparada para eso- dijo abrazada al candelabro mientras yo la tiraba para que continuáramos el camino

-es lo primero que debes saber- ella se estaba aflojando por lo que la tire un poco… no contaba con que se soltara y cayéramos, ella encima de mí, abrazada a mi cuello por el susto y sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cintura

-… de verdad tu sangre huele muy bien- susurro contra mi oído

-esa es una de las consecuencias de beber la sangre de un demonio- le respondí de la misma forma

-… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto alterada

-ves como no era tan malo- le dije mientras se levantaba quedando sentada encima de mi- debes aprender a mantenerte con el

-no respiro… moriré como siga todo el día con esto

- ninguna mujer a muerto por usar un corsé

-pues yo seré la primera- dijo levantándose completamente

Seguido de eso siguieron estrictas clases de etiqueta, modales, como debe caminar, comportarse, hablar, moverse y todo lo que conlleva ser una dama de la nobleza, tres días después llame a Nina para que le confeccionara vestidos, después de todo lo único que ha estado llevando son mis camisas…

* * *

_Ciel Pov_

-al fin se entero el señor estirado- comento Nina tomándome las medidas

-si- susurre- cuando lo supo se molesto… mucho

-lo importante es que estas de vuelta… además… SIGUES TENIENDO MEDIDAS PERFECTAS- grito asustándome, provocando que Sebastián entrara

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto pasándome la camisa por los hombros

-sabes cómo es ella- le respondí y así paso la tarde entre mas clases de "como ser una señorita" según Sebastián, ya llegado el atardecer Nina se fue dejando unos vestidos hechos y los demás los mandaría a la mansión principal… el resto de la semana paso, por lo que Sebastián me comunico la reina se entero de la mentira que habíamos dicho que los demás sirvientes difundieran. Tanaka al menos no le había puesto un nombre a la tumba en el que supuestamente estaba mi cadáver hace 7 años, ya que solo decía "_Conde Phantomhive, hijo" _

La reina quería verme y había preparado una recepción para la única Phantomhive viva, con Sebastián nos dirigimos al palacio de Buckingham en donde pude notar que todo el mundo nos esperaba, las personas presentes hicieron paso cuando Sebastián bajo de Carruaje y me tendió la mano tomo mi mano que ahora iba con unos largos guantes de color cielo, baje del carruaje apoyándome en la mano de Sebastián, para ese día llevaba un vestido de color azul y con detalles en tonos más claros, en mi cuello llevaba una cinta del mismo color de los guantes, con un sombrero con rosas azules y mi cabello atado en una coleta alta que caía por mi pecho, camine por entre la gente, sobre la alfombra roja seguida por Sebastián que después de que estuviese cerca se acerco a Tanaka y los demás, llegue frente a la reina que estaba sentada junto a Grey y Philip

-es una pena que hayas quedado sola querida… pero me alegra tenerte con nosotros- dijo levantándose por lo que yo me levante- dime aceptaras el trabajo

-es un honor para mí poder realizar el trabajo que hizo alguna vez mi hermano y mi padre- le dije reverenciándola, me levante y me miro sonriendo

-son los mismos ojos de ti madre, eres hermosa, tu hermano el Conde Phantomhive Hijo, ¿su nombre era?... ojala siga tan estrecha la relación

-… C-Claus- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, seguidamente ella me condecoro y me dejo marcharme

-¿esto es lo que querías?- pregunto una voz a mi espalda

-claro que no… sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Sebastián, hablando de eso trajiste lo que te pedí

-está en el carruaje- respondió

-perfecto sígueme- nos alejamos de la gente, se que vi a uno de ellos en el camino, alejado de todo se encontraba un grupo de hombres con sus mujeres, no deje que me vieran, varios se fueron y solo quedaron dos, me acerque a ellos mientras era vigilada por la atenta mirada de Sebastián

- Hola caballeros- dije al lado de ambos, los que me miraron casi horrorizados- hace mucho que no los veía, intentaron huir pero Sebastián los detuvo y los obligamos amablemente que nos siguieran, ya alejados y a un lado de mi carruaje

-Sebastián saca lo que te pedí- bajo del carruaje el baúl que le pedí que trajera tenía cerca de un metro y medio de largo y un metro de ancho- tu entra al carruaje, Sebastián vigílalo- ambos entraron al carruaje

* * *

_Sebastián Pov_

Subimos al carruaje, realmente no entendía lo que hacía, subió primero ese sujeto y luego yo, realmente quería quedarse sola con ese sujeto, mantuve mi mirada afuera atento a sus movimientos

-no creí que salieras viva del infierno

-por poco no lo hago- le respondió sacando el arma de su pecho, abrió el baúl y le apunto- entra- le ordeno- el sonrió e intento sacar su arma de su pecho también pero ella le disparo en la mano antes de que lo lograra- entra- volvió a ordenar

-con que tu eres el famoso Sebastián- dijo el sujeto que tenía en frente

-y tu quien eres?

-no te lo ha dicho- dijo mirándola un poco nervioso- fuimos los primeros que disfrutamos de su cuerpo… ella apenas era un pequeña niña de 15 años

-lo dices muy tranquilo…sabes que ella te matara

-aun no lo ha hecho- dijo sonriendo

-créeme que si no lo hace… yo mismo lo hare- dije amenazándolo el me miro asustado intentando buscar una vía de escape a lo que yo solo sonreí- el simple hecho de que otra persona la toque a parte de mi… me molesta bastante- le dije volví a mirar afuera y ella ya estaba cerrando el baúl… supongo que con el sujeto dentro… pude notar su mirada triste… dolida… humillada, suspiro y me miro, baje para subir el baúl, ya dentro del carruaje ella iba a mi lado mirando el paisaje… frente a nosotros el hombre robusto asustado… temblando

-¿A dónde nos llevas?

-… cierra la boca- le respondió fríamente, íbamos entre un bosque en donde había una pequeña casa abandonada, ella bajo primero- Atalo un árbol – me ordeno a lo que solo obedecí intentando adivinar que haría- trae lo que te pedí y aléjate- le lleve una canasta que tenia las cosas que me pidió, me aleje pero permanecí cerca… quería saber que haría… quería entender. Ella se agacho a su altura, pues al atarlo quedo sentado a los pies del árbol él la miro y le escupió, ella lo abofeteo, saco uno de los peces podridos del canasto con sus manos y lo pasó por la cara del sujeto

-¡SUELTAME!... ¡BASTA!- Le grito casi llorando

-les rogué por piedad- dijo molesta- cuantas veces les grite que se detuvieran- pude ver su espalda temblando… estaba casi desesperada y así tomo el cabello de ese hombre y lo golpeo contra el árbol introduciendo el pescado en la boca de él, provocando que vomitara, el permaneció mirando el piso, respirando agitadamente

-l-lo siento- le dijo

-pagaras pero con tu vida- dijo yéndose del lugar

-MALDITA PERRA SUELTAME- Le grito, lo último que vi fue a los cuervos acercarse, posándose en su cara… y sus gritos desesperados, me dirigí en donde ella estaba en completo silencio… al lado del carruaje

-bájalo- susurro, hice lo ordenado baje el baúl- llévalo a la casa, una vez allí al abrirlo, el sujeto estaba inconsciente y sangrando de su mano, me ordeno atarlo de las manos a las vigas del techo quedando casi colgado- sal- susurro, yo obedecí y salí pero me acerque a una de las ventanas mirando que ocurría dentro, ella tomo el balde con agua que allí había y se la lanzo provocando que el despertara, él la miro asustado mirando a todas partes, noto que sus manos estaban atadas y casi no podía tocar el piso

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-jugando- le respondió ella mientras tomaba una de las tijeras podadoras que allí habían- jugando a como matar a los que alguna vez jugaron conmigo

-suéltame… sabes quién soy no… un noble de la reina… ellos me buscaran y acabaran contigo- le dijo desesperado

-¿sabes quién soy yo?- le pregunto divertida- como sospecharían de mi… la única heredera de el apodo "los perros de la reina"… no me hagas reír

-¿Qué vas hacerme?

-recuerdas lo que me obligaste hacer- le comento el solo sonrió resignado

-claro que te recuerdo… disfrute mucho teniéndote para mi… _mientras me disfrutabas- _Le dijo… ella lo miro con odio… hasta yo quede sorprendido… aun no estaba esterado de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar

-ya que lo recuerdas tan bien… hoy tu también lo harás- le dijo y el solo comenzó a reir

- a esta altura no puedo disfrutar ni saborearte a ti

-te equivocas lo harás contigo mismo

-¿Qué?- susurro sorprendido, ella se acerco a él y bajo sus pantalones, tomo las tijeras podadoras, él la miro intentando alejarse

Suspire y me voltee… no es que quiera ver… solo no puedo quitarme de mi cabeza su rostro… no lo está disfrutando, la venganza la está dejando vacía, sentí que ella se acercaba… mire una vez más por esa ventana y ese sujeto se estaba desangrando… casi muerto, volví al carruaje que era donde ella estaba

-déjame limpiar tu rostro- dije mientras ella miraba al cielo… cuando dos lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla- … estas llorando

-… no- susurro- está lloviendo

-tienes razón- dije acercándome, tomando su rostro con mis manos, limpiando la sangre que en el había, una vez arriba del carruaje ella no dijo nada… solo miraba por la ventana

-Sebastián- susurro- _cuando me canse de llorar será por que mi corazón… ya no sienta nada_

* * *

**Fin **

**Ufff termine el capi la verdad me gusto como quedo y ojala les guste a mis queridos lectores :3 bueno ojala puedan dejar algún review para continuar con la historia voy en la mitad del capítulo de Mi Mayordomo pero ese es el que más me ha costado… pero también estoy escribiendo el último capítulo de Ayúdame a Recordar XD **

**Bueno sayo!**

**Nos leemos **


	6. El Dulce Sabor de su alma

_Ella miraba al cielo… cuando dos lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla- … estas llorando_

_-… no- susurro- está lloviendo_

_-tienes razón- dije acercándome, tomando su rostro con mis manos, limpiando la sangre que en él había, una vez arriba del carruaje ella no dijo nada… solo miraba por la ventana_

_-Sebastián- susurro-__cuando me canse de llorar será porque mi corazón… ya no sienta nada_

_._

_._

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

_El dulce sabor de su alma_

_._

* * *

Siguió matando… a uno lo destrozo a puñaladas en el cuerpo, en el rostro… lo desfiguro por completo a otro de 21 balazos en todas las partes del cuerpo y ahora solo quedaban tres y los tenía encerrados en una casona a las a fueras… los tres estaban inconscientes hace dos días

-tenemos trabajo- dije entrando en su habitación con la charola de plata en mis manos, ella no dijo nada solo la tomo y la leyó… sonrió irónica mientras hacia pedazos el papel

-la reina quiere que investigue sobre los misteriosos asesinatos, todos son hombres ya van 4 cuerpos mutilados

-¿Qué harás?

-matemos a los que faltan y devora mi alma- susurro mirando sus manos

-ven, te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses- le dije extendiéndole mi mano, ella me miro… con esos ojos vacios que ahora tiene, la tomo lentamente y se levanto, llegamos a su habitación

-¿en qué piensas?- le pregunte, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama mirando hacia la nada

-…. – no recibí respuesta, suspire, me acerque a ella y me puse a su altura, tome sus manos y quite los guantes

-…. ¿eso… eso es a lo que los humanos le llaman hacer el amor?- me pregunto y debo admitir que no lo esperaba

-claro que no

-en tus clases de biología… era algo similar

-me alegra que recuerdes mis clases… pero es diferente a lo que te hicieron ellos

-no me vayas a salir con que tiene que haber sentimientos

-es lo que iba a decir… pero incluso, sin sentimientos si se es cuidadoso… puede ser diferente a todo lo que te hicieron

-… una vez el títere y su amo me llamaron sucio, impuro… la verdad es que ahora me siento así… no importa cuántas veces me de mi baño, no importa cuántas veces me limpie… sigue en mi esa suciedad- susurro… de verdad esto me estaba cansando, tome su barbilla y la hice que me mirara, me acerque hasta casi rozar sus labios, solo un simple toque, ella se sorprendió, pero no se alejo, solo cerró los ojos ¿triste?

-bajo las consecuencias que me lleve esto…- susurro-… cuando Lucifer me llevo a los primeros hombres; a los que estamos matando, le dije que si quería castigarme que… tú fueras el primero, pero como ves no me escucho- sonrió triste

-habría sido sin duda más delicado que ellos- le dije, ella me sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-… en poco tiempo podrás devorar mi alma… Sebastián- dijo mirándome, no la deje continuar, simplemente tome sus labios nuevamente, fue lento, no quería asustarla y hacerla recordar cosas del pasado, ella paso sus manos por mi rostro, pude sentir sus pena y desesperación por verlos muertos, ella temblaba, acaricie su cintura y mantuve mis manos allí, ella respondió el beso… pero aun así temblaba, profundice el beso mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, ella se abrazo a mi… nos separamos por su notoria falta de aire… y solo acaricio mi rostro… era increíble que tratara de esa manera a un demonio

-¿no quieres que te muestre como realmente se hace?- le pregunte molestándola, ella se sonrojo, pero me miro directo a los ojos

-no… no me gustaría estar contigo después de que muchos hombres y demonio lo hicieron- termino diciendo, dándome un corto beso en los labios

.

.

.

.

Le respondimos la carta a la reina, diciéndole que estábamos investigando el caso, ahora íbamos de camino a la casona, la lleve yo en mis brazos, ya que ir en el carruaje podría levantar sospechas

-¿estás segura que puedes sola?

-si… tu quédate aquí- me dijo mientras entraba a la antigua casona, espere y me acerque a una de las ventanas uno de ellos estaba atado a una silla, otro estaba colgando con las manos atadas y el ultimo con la mitad del cuerpo amarrado a una mesa, le lanzo un balde con agua al que estaba colgado provocando que despertara, él la miro horrorizado… le suplico perdón le rogo y hasta lloro… pude ver el látigo que ella tenía fuertemente agarrado, mientras intentaba no temblar

Comenzó dando fuertes latigazos en todo su cuerpo, el hombre rogaba nuevamente por su perdón pero con eso solo conseguía que ella se molestara mas, le desprendió la piel del rostro

-Sebastián- susurro, yo llegue a su lado- suéltalo y llévalo a la otra habitación- en la que antes había tirado combustible, ella le prendió fuego desde la entrada, el hombre se intento levantar pero el fuego lo alcanzo, cerré la puerta pese a todos esos gritos desesperados de aquel hombre, quemándose lentamente

-quédate a fuera- me dijo mientras se dirigía en donde aún quedaban dos, sin tomar antes la escopeta que le había pedido a Maylene, salí de la casona pero me acerque a la ventana, ella había bajado los pantalones del que estaba en la mesa, el hombre lentamente abrió los ojos desorientado, volteo su rostro mirándola asustado, intento levantarse pero se lo impedían las cuerdas atadas a sus pies y sus manos, ella introdujo la escopeta en la entrada del hombre, el grito… ella le saco en cara lo que él le había hecho, amordazo al hombre, amarro el gatillo de la escopeta con un fino hilo de pescar y seguidamente lo amarro a la mano del hombre que aun estaba inconsciente al cual lo despertó de un golpe, el hombre recién despertado miro hacia todos lados fijando su vista en ella

-lo siento… de verdad lo siento- le dijo

-crees que con una simple disculpa borraras el daño que hiciste

-estabas allí… los viste cuando me obligaron

-por eso hare tu muerte rápida- le dijo mientras se alejo, erróneamente el hombre intento zafarse moviendo sus manos… la escopeta se disparo desde la entrada del hombre en la mesa, destrozando su boca y estrellando la bala en el pecho del que estaba en la silla

Ella suspiro y se dirigió a la salida, miro el cielo, cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido viento en su cuerpo

-ya… ya todo termino Sebastián, puedes tomar mi alma- me acerque a ella, abrió sus ojos y me miro

-debes descansar, vamos a la mansión

-ya… ya no quiero Sebastián…. Toma de una vez mi alma y que esto acabe así podrás quedar libre

-vamos- le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y ella se aferro a mi cuello, la lleve a la mansión, sin que nadie supiera y notara nuestra presencia, la deje sentarse en su cama- descansa

-… mi alma ya no te llama la atención

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-porque aun sigo con vida

-tu alma sigue siendo un exquisito manjar y más ahora que completaste la venganza que te propusiste… pero quiero que descanses- le dije mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas para quedar a su altura, ella me miro

-¿duele?

-si… un poco… pero lo hare lo mas gentil que pueda

-no… hazlo tan doloroso como puedas… graba en mi alma el dolor de mi vida- me susurro mientras sostenía mi rostro con sus dos manos- pero hazlo ahora

-mañana… lo hare mañana pero… esta noche llora lo que más puedas, no importa, eso no te hace débil ni infantil

-pase lo que pase siempre estas a mi lado. Haciendo que no me pierda… aunque me guíen las tinieblas… quiero parar el tiempo… con tus ojos viéndome- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, para luego abrazarse a mi… sentí cálido mi hombro, de seguro ella lloraba… siete años restringiéndose a esto y hoy… ahora lo hace como una pequeña niña

-antes que llegue mañana desahógate- le susurre abrazando su cintura, ella se abrazo mas fuerte a mí

- tras la agonía de aquellos años… solo que quedo un frio inmenso… no existen hadas, ni príncipes, ni sueños… ya no hay nada en mi vida… pero de alguna manera tu eres como mi príncipe vestido de negro, sintiendo que te quedaras junto a mí y no me dejaras

-no te dejare

-seré parte de ti- susurro separándose un poco del espacio de mi cuello… _es de verdad adorable- _pero… pero una sola vez… no importa que me desprecies… ámame… ámame Sebastián- susurro contra mi oído, eso realmente me sorprendió, la mire me acerque a ella con una de mis manos en su barbilla besándola lentamente

-no lo hare ahora… lo hare cuando realmente lo desees

-¿Por qué?- pregunto contra mis labios

-como podría aprovecharme de tu sufrimiento- le dije, y es cierto _como podría aprovecharme del sufrimiento de la persona que más quiero- _ahora descansa, iré a traerte algo dulce- le susurre provocando que se recostara, le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de la habitación

.

.

* * *

Ciel Pov

_¿Por qué me duele tanto?_

-ahh cierto… me enamore de él…-_pero ya es muy tarde, no puedo hacer nada, la que estará a su lado no seré yo… no quiero perderlo… pero no puedo obligarlo a estar a mi lado… no hay dolor más profundo que el saber que nadie te necesita… que él no me necesita _

Permanezco en la posición que Sebastián me dejo, recostada en mi cama… ya todo acabo… ya mi objetivo… ya fue cumplido… y

-aun así me siento vacía…- susurre

-el destino de aquellos que buscan venganza- oí la voz de Sebastián cerrando la puerta-es sombrío, el resultado final será sufrimiento y lastimarse aun mas, incluso si tienen éxito en obtenerla… lo único que queda es el vacío

-soy la clara muestra de ello ¿no?

-ten- dijo pasándome un plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate

-nunca me dejas comer chocolate antes de la cena

-puedes hacerlo hoy – dijo, tome el pastel y lo comí en completo silencio

-¿Qué harás una vez que comas mi alma?

-aun no lo sé- respondió

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de la cena Sebastián me llevo a mi habitación, no sin antes despedirme de cada uno de los sirvientes, los cuales quedaron extrañados… mañana saldríamos antes que ellos se levantaran y ya después nunca volvería.

Sebastián llego conmigo a mi habitación, me quito la ropa y me ayudo a ponerme mi pijama, apago las velas y se fue en silencio… no pude dormir nada, no sabía si estaba feliz, triste, tranquila… no sabía cómo me sentía… el único consuelo que tengo es que de alguna manera permaneceré a su lado…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿A dónde iremos?

-en donde tendrá el final su contrato- me respondió mientras remaba una pequeña balsa, después de unos minutos pude ver una isla… allí todo finalmente todo terminaría, una vez que llegamos Sebastián me cargo hasta llegar a unas ruinas, me senté en la única banca que allí había… él se quito los guantes y acaricio mi rostro, se acerco aun mas invadiendo por completo mi espacio personal… cerré los ojos, sentí su aliento sobre mis labios

-_gracias Sebastián… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…_

_-no tienes que agradecer… Ciel- susurro mi nombre con palabas amable- _sentí su boca sobre la mía… poco a poco lentamente sentía que algo se desgarraba en mi interior… era doloroso… muy doloroso, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla

-_te amo…._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebastián Pov_

-Sebas-chan no creí que estuvieses aquí

-Grell-san – susurre sentado en el piso apoyado en la banca en la que permanecía el cuerpo de mi contratista

-puedo preguntar algo…- no le respondí a lo que él continuo hablando- ¿Por qué no devoraste su alma completa?

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora Grell-san?

-en mi libro dice que hoy debo recoger la mitad del alma de Ciel Phantomhive… y la verdad no se qué ocurrirá con ella… aun no se decide… ¿fue tan deliciosa como para esperarla tantos años?

-solo con la mitad de su alma estoy completamente satisfecho- susurre… Grell tomo la mitad de su alma y desapareció… yo permanecí allí, no creí que me sentiría tan solo después de esto… su alma era absolutamente deliciosa… pero no pude continuar… escuche su ultimo susurro y eso aun retumbaba en mi cabeza…

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

**Y ufff al fin después de tanto invocar a la inspiración, que por cierto aun no llega para "mi mayordomo" XD… bueno pero que les pareció su capitulo, ahora de verdad me interesa saber su opinión y como pueden ver esto aun no termina… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, con Sebastián, la mitad de una alma… Grell? **

**Espero sus comentarios e ideas o incluso sus especulaciones de que ocurrirá XD **

**Nos leemos **

**Sayo!**


	7. Su Melancolía

_Permanecí allí, no creí que me sentiría tan solo después de esto… su alma era absolutamente deliciosa… pero no pude continuar… escuche su ultimo susurro y eso aun retumbaba en mi cabeza…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

_Su Melancolía_

* * *

Después de permanecer en esa posición no se cuanto tiempo… me levante y desaparecí de la faz de la tierra durante 150 años… 150 años en los que estuve en el infierno, maldiciéndome, torturando a todos los demonios que le hicieron daño… devoré la mitad de su alma… devoré la mitad del alma de esa humana… la mitad con la que ella me amaba… no entiendo como una humana, alguien como ella llegara a amar a un demonio, a un miserable demonio… aun puedo sentir el sabor de su alma… ese dulce sabor… que hasta hoy puedo sentir no he vuelto a comer almas para no perder ese sabor

.

.

.

.

* * *

Volví al mundo de los humanos… esos sirvientes habían muerto, todo rastro de la familia Phantomhive desapareció con la muerte de la reina Victoria en 1901, ya no quedaba nada del mundo que conocí con ella… _que me pidió amarla y no lo hice… quería estar con ella… todo habría sido más fácil si solo hubiese querido su cuerpo… esa fue la primera vez que no solo quería su cuerpo para mí... Sino también su corazón… ella solo necesitaba sentirse amada… y yo le negué esa opción _

_Me duele mucho recordar por qué no estás… y más aun por que se_

_Que no volverás_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ahora de nuevo con los humanos, no he vuelto hacer un contrato, pero devoro todo lo que cae en mis manos pero solo eran almas de mala calidad… ninguna se puede comparar con ella… pero aun así, necesitaba hacer algo o me volvería loco, por lo que estuve 50 años devorando esas insignificantes almas humanas

200 años en total pasaron desde que estuve con ella… ¿tan poco tiempo paso desde que estoy solo?

Acabo de terminar de comer el alma de una joven que salía de una fiesta que se realizo en las calles de Londres, eran cerca de las 4.00 am, no era horario para que una jovencita anduviese por ahí

-con que eras tú- oí a mis espaldas en el callejón

-Grell-san- susurre al pelirrojo que tenía en frente

-hace mucho que no te veía Sebas-chan… dime ¿Por qué no haces un contrato conmigo?

-sabes que la respuesta sería no- respondí fríamente dándole la espalda, con la intención de irme

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto una mujer que estaba en el techo del edificio, vestía completamente de negro, ropa, la cual se acomodaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, además de tener en sus manos… una Katana con una cobra en el mango, de un salto ella quedo frente a mi… tenía su rostro tapado

-¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

-a que eres el demonio que interfiere en mis cuadraturas de almas- respondió mordazmente

-vaya… una Shinigami, ¿tu compañera Grell-san?

-algo así… es mi prima lejana

-deja de evadir el tema demonio cuál es tu nombre- dijo levantando la Katana… amenazándome con ella

-ohhh una dama no debería empuñar armas… Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis

-me refería a tu nombre real… no el que te dio algún amo… además tienes el nombre de un perro- comento lo cual reamente me sorprendió y me incomodo… _si era el nombre de perro…. Pero era el nombre que ella me había dado _

-ese es mi nombre señorita y… ¿su nombre?

-para una alimaña como tú, Señorita Sutcliff… entonces Sebastián… de manera educada te pido que dejes de devorar almas como perro sin dueño… intenta buscar a un amo… y deja de darme dolores de cabeza- comento de una manera increíblemente irónica

-no estoy interesado en hacer un contrato

-entonces mi Katana atravesara tu cuello

-vamos "señorita Sutcliff" hoy dijiste que no pelearías, además estamos buscando otra cosa ¿o no?- le dijo Grell, con sarcasmo

-Grell, todos mis problemas son por este demonio- dijo levantando su arma en dirección a mi pero antes de que llegara a tocarme la detuve con mis manos… aunque he de admitir que tenía fuerza

-oye… así… sigue así Sebas-chan – ambos miramos a Grell… y estaba tomando fotografías, me voltee dándole la espalda

-¿Por qué cubres tu rostro?- le pregunte acercándome

-crees que con la imagen de un hombre apuesto cae cualquiera… no me hagas reír alimaña- dijo moviéndose rápidamente, provocando que yo soltara la espada y haciéndome un corte en el pecho- esto te dejara una cicatriz, así que cuando la veas recuerda que es una muestra de lo que te ocurrirá si vuelves a devorar almas como un lunático- amenazo – vámonos Grell o Will se molestara- comento mientras arrastraba a Grell de su cabello

-detente… espera… quiero más fotografías

-cierra la boca- termine por escuchar

-sí que es una mujer violenta- susurre tocando mi pecho, la espada solo me rozo pero aun así dejo una profunda herida, me apoye en la pared y me deje caer al piso sentado… mirando las estrellas… _todo… absolutamente todo me recuerda a ella… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice ayer… me arrepiento de lo que pude haber hecho, haber dicho y ya no podre hacerlo jamás, poder haber hecho las cosas que nunca hice… entenderla, escucharla… apoyarla…_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

-ella sí que se excedió- oí un comentario a lo lejos- ya amaneció Sebas-chan

-¿Qué haces aquí Grell-san?

-venga levántate… quiero presentarte a alguien

-¿a la chica que casi me parte en dos? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba

-¿has oído la cantidad de demonios que han muerto a manos de una shinigami?

-si… creo haber oído algo de eso

-es ella y quiero que me ayudes en una pequeña cosita

-¿Qué es?

-ya lo sabrás

Con Grell-san caminamos cerca de una hora, el abrió un portal y entramos a la ciudad de los shinigamis, todo absolutamente ordenado y limpio, incluso la alineación de las casas era perfecta, caminamos unos minutos hasta que llegamos a un impresionante rascacielos de color gris, entramos y en la recepción estaba… él

-ese era el olor que sentía… Grell Sutcliff ¿Qué significa esto?

-ahhh Will- dijo lanzándose a él intentando abrazarlo- que malo eres, además se lo vengo a presentar a ella, ¿está en su oficina?- William solo suspiro y afirmo, entramos al ascensor y en el piso 22 bajamos, seguimos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina

-POR QUE CARAJO NO LO HICISTE – oímos un grito, era una voz femenina… sumamente molesta

-lo siento- una voz de hombre se disculpa

-sal de aquí- termino por decir y un hombre alto de traje salió de la oficina, Grell se asomo

-hola cariñito- dijo con voz sarcástica Grell y solo pude ver como un portalápices se estrellaba en su rostro y seguido un fuerte portazo- siempre tiene ese humor- comento Grell sobándose el rostro- pasa- me indico- ambos entramos, la oficina era bastante grande, con un escritorio que estaba frente a la puerta, teniendo atrás las ventanas, una computadora sobre el escritorio y cientos de papeles por todas partes, también dos sillas estaban cerca del escritorio, además una repisa amplia al costado derecho llena de archivadores y frente a eso otra pero está llena de libros

-toma asiento Sebas-chan – me senté frente al escritorio junto a Grell esperando a que saliera esa chica, entre tantos papeles, alcance a notar un nombre que llamo mi atención _"Ciel Sutcliff"… ¿Ciel?_

Después de esperar unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica, enviando a mi sentido común al carajo, iba con un traje de dos piezas, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta ajustada del mismo color, su cabello largo atado en una coleta y… unos increíbles ojos azules

-… Ciel-susurre inaudible, pero ella me escucho

-Señorita Sutcliff para ti, hombre con nombre de perro- dijo molesta mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros, apoyando su mentón en sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados- y de que se trata esto Grell

- has matado a muchos demonios en este último tiempo, no crees que el sexy Sebas-chan pueda ayudarte

-ohhh ya entiendo, a él te referías cuando pegabas letreros en el diario mural diciendo que era sexy

-dime si es mentira- contraataco Grell, ella volteo su mirada y me miro detenidamente

-si debo darte la razón esta vez… pero volviendo al tema que nos convoca, señor con nombre de perro, estarías dispuesto a trabajar para mi

-… ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- pregunte

-matar a cualquier demonio que devore un alma que no estaba en la lista de los muertos… incluyéndote- amenazo, no dije nada, no respondí… estaba demasiado confundido… _su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello, sus ojos eran los mismos… era demasiado, incluso para alguien como yo _

-vamos deja que lo piense… en cuanto tenga una respuesta te la daré, además yo estaba pensando que el fuese como un guardaespaldas para ti

-sabes que no lo necesito Grell… no a menos que sea para matar demonios

-piénsalo tu también… vamos Sebas-chan- dijo Grell tomando mi brazo y sacándome de la habitación… en algún momento llegamos a la azotea

-sorprendido- me dijo apoyándose en el barandal del edificio

-¿cómo?- susurre, el suspiro

-conservamos la mitad sobrante de su alma y reencarno hace 20 años, nació en la familia de un hermano mío… fui a su nacimiento y… en cuanto vi sus ojos azules lo supe… ella era Ciel Phantomhive

-no sabía que las reencarnaciones eran iguales en cuerpo

-es la ventaja de renacer como shinigami

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Grell-san?

-ella es débil, su cuerpo es débil… es lo que se puede esperar ya que solo es la mitad de un alma, te traje aquí, porque tal vez si estas a su lado ella se complete

-¿recuerda algo?

-no… pero… es complicado de explicar… ella no tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada pero a matado a casi todos los demonios que la tuvieron presa hace 200 años, ni uno más ni uno menos… solo ellos- permanecí en silencio, Grell-san me miro y sonrió- quédate cerca de ella Sebas-chan- dijo finalmente dejándome solo

Permanecí en la azotea, apoyado en el barandal del edificio mirando… a la nada, ella realmente reencarno… ¿Cómo un shinigami?, ¿Qué pasara si recupera sus recuerdos?... si me recuerda

-vaya señor con nombre de perro- oí el comentario sarcástico a mis espaldas… solo sonreí

-¿creí que tenía mucho trabajo señorita?

-y lo tengo… pero quiero relajarme un poco- comento, yo me voltee mientras ella llevaba un cigarrillo a sus labios

-fumar es malo

-no voy a recibir consejos de un demonio- dijo acercándose

-no es un consejo… es una realidad

-cambiando el tema… aceptaras… no quiero que me ayudes a matar demonios… quiero que me protejas

-… ¿si me niego?

-estas aquí y por ello puedes ser encarcelado – dijo exhalando el humo

-entonces si me niego me encarcelan… si acepto seré tu perro sin un contrato

-exacto- dijo sonriendo irónica, _no tendrá recuerdos pero es igual que antes_- y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-…acepto- _acepto pese a las consecuencias que eso conlleve… solo quiero estar a su lado _

-bien… sígueme- dijo pisando la colilla del cigarrillo entrando nuevamente al edificio

Ella iba caminando delante, con paso firme, pasando en medio de todos los que incluso se volteaban a mirarla… _seguía siendo la misma… ese orgullo, su forma de mirar todo era igual incluso su cuerpo… pero me alegra… que ahora pueda ser feliz y no se mueva solo por el afán de venganza_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápida, yo permanecí a su lado hasta la hora de la salida, me mostro la lista de los demonios que había matado… y efectivamente eran exactamente alguno de los demonios que abusaron de ella hace 200 años

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Señorita?

-… no me llames así en la calle demonio, estamos en el siglo XXI, llámame Ciel

-solo cuando usted me llame Sebastián

-bien nombre de perro Sebastián, Llámame Ciel

-entendido… Ciel- le dije ella se detuvo y me miro

-me dieron escalofríos ¬¬

Llegamos a su departamento, era un edificio y ella vivía en el piso 12, entro en el edificio y saludo al portero, subimos al ascensor y luego a su departamento, no era grande ni pequeño, era cómodo para una persona

-puedes ocupar la habitación de la derecha- terminó por decir sentándose en el sofá pesadamente

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto ambos estábamos frente al televisor

-si… ¿quieres comer algo?- le pregunte, ella intento disimularlo, pero la conozco muy bien, me miro con esos ojos con los que me pedía chocolate a media noche

-mmm ¿Qué sabes hacer?

-déjame sorprenderte – susurre

-eso espero- termino por decir mirando el televisor, me levante y fui a la cocina, intente hacerlo parecer más humano y le hice una tarta de chocolate con frutos

-vaya nunca creí que un demonio cocinara

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Era de noche, ella se estaba dando una ducha, solo se oía el ruido del agua caer, yo estaba sentado en el sofá, en completa oscuridad, estar tan cerca y pretender que apenas la conozco es bastante difícil… _pero estoy nuevamente a su lado y esta vez me quedare y la protegeré_

-Sebastián- oí su llamado, estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación- ven- susurro, me levante y me dirigí a su lado, ella estaba sentada en su cama con una toalla en la cabeza, me acerque y comencé a secarlo

-dime… _¿Por qué no devoraste mi alma completa?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

**Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo y con una Ciel 2.0 XD ojala les haya gustado y puedan dejarme sus comentarios…**

**Díganme que quieren en el próximo capitulo ¿lemon?... mas drama?... díganme y vere como lo armo xD **

**Sayo! **


End file.
